Shimazu Murai
Shimazu Murai (しまずむらい, Murai Shimazu) is the current leader of the Village Hidden in the Caves also known as the Yondaime Doukutsu Ou (よんだいめどうくつおう, Fourth Cave King). Shimazu is credited with being the strongest and most intelligent shinobi within the Land of Gold. Shimazu is also known to have a great swordsmanship ability and be a great wielder of the earth and water releases. Shimazu has earned the nickname The Great Saber of Doukutsu for his immense skill and strength. Appearance Shimazu is a tall and rugged dark skinned with a rather large afro. He is known to commonly scowl at those around him and has eyebrows just as bushy as that of his afro. Shimazu is easily identified by his attire, he commonly can be seen wearing a baggy kimono along with gray pants and sandals. Shimazu is said to look more like a swordsman than a ninja and also wears a long white headband in which the straps reach far below his legs. Shimazu is known to carry his katana with him at all times as it is his signature weapon. Personality Shimazu is often credited with being a calm and intelligent person. When he is alone he will commonly spend time honing his skills and meditating in peace and quiet. Running a village has however taken it's toll on the aging Shimazu as he struggles to try and achieve his goal of making Doukutsugakure a Great Shinobi Nation. As a result of increasing strees one can commonly see bloodshot eyes and a scowl on his face after a long, busy day. Shimazu otherwise tries to be as patient as possible but sometimes he can snap. There is nothing Shimazu cares for more than his village and those who live in it and he has stated many times before that he will gladly give up his life for his nation. History Shimazu was born into a world of responsibility. The Murai Clan was one of the most influential families in the Land of Gold and he was expected to grow up and become the best. At first Shimazu could not see himself in a place of power but as he grew older he knew he had the qualities of a leader. Back in his days on his old Genin squad he would be credited for leading his team on the various missions that they undertook. Shimazu was a natural born and brave leader but he did not want to face it. The Village Hidden in the Caves was in a land filled with strong ninja and that the time he thought he would be overcasted by the other strong shinobi of the land. Shimazu grew older and with age he grew stronger and began to take on the skills of a swordsman. During the Third Great Shinobi World War era Shimazu became recognized as a hero with his newfound swordsmanship skills and eventually was invited to join the Doukutsu no Senshi Tachi, the elite force of shinobi within the Village Hidden int the Caves. Shimazu didn't see himself as becoming the next leader of the village but he continued to grow stronger and before he knew it was the strongest ninja amongst the Dokutsusenshi. In due time the previous leader of the village passed on and Shimazu knew that nobody other than him would be chosen as the next leader of the village. Shimazu accepted his responsiblites and then went on to become a powerful leader of Doukutsugakure. Abilites Master Swordsman: Shimazu is known for being the only shinobi in the village of Doukutsugakure for being able to wield a katana with great skill. Shimazu is known to be able to quickly lash out quick slashes with his katana and then slide it back into it's sheath. Shimazu due to his quick reflexes can perform amazingily combinations with his katana and has been known to surprise enemies with his blows. '''Nature Manipulation: '''Most members of the Murai Clan wield either the earth or water elements. Shimazu being anexperienced ninja is able to wield both elements. Shimazu is an adept user of techinques of both elements and knows high-ranking Earth Release techniques and can use them fluently in combat. '''Chakra Control: '''Shimazu has often demonstrated that he can control his chakra merely at will. A primary example of Shimazu's marvelous chakra control is how he can quickly run up walls. While most shinobi can wak on walls Shimazu has had very little incidents of him falling off. Shimazu can focus his chakra to his feet and stick to walls as if he were glue. '''Great Reflexes: '''Shimazu also has great reflexes and can quickly react to the motions. His reflexes can be compared to that of a cat. Shimazu's reactions in combat are quick and straight to the point, although he may not know how to avoid an attack all the time he is able to quickly figure out what is coming to him. '''Great Intellignece: '''Shimazu is shown to be highly intelligent and has studied a lot about the ninja world. History is one of his favorite subjects and one of his hobbies is to read about events that occured before his time. Shimazu emphasizes to younger shinobi that a ninja must always be educated which nonetheless is the nindo that he goes by. Trivia *Shimazu is obviously based off of Afro Samurai. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Shimazu likes to smoke and drink saki when he has alone time. **Shimazu loves to read long books. **Shimazu has completed 650 missions: 100 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 160 B-rank, 115 A-rank, and 55 S-rank. *Shimazu is the second character of Steven-Kun to be a leader of a custom hidden village. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Cave Ninja